Hurting Me
by MinxyCat
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi had broken up three months ago, yet he won't stop coming around. She's tired and hurt, but does he even care?


**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic, and would very much appreciate criticism and if I should write the lemon continuation for this! let me know! thanks! Anyway, enjoy**

 **Hurting Me**

Sakura was used to this. It had became a routine since they broke up. Although she wasn't quite sure why she didn't put a stop to this since the second time. Second became third, then fourth, and fifth, and so on. It had been three months since she and the silver-haired jounin broke up. She had been so torn after seeing him in town with another girl whom he knew she was very uncomfortable with. She knew he'd never cheat. Or did she? She was at a loss, her heart was broken about this whole mess and she had started to feel numb.

Three months since she and Kakashi had broke up. Three long, hard months. But in those three months he'd come to seek her company every Sunday and Monday, sometimes even Tuesday night and she had never pushed him away when he came knocking on her window sill. It had become an awful habit of theirs. He'd show up claiming it was just to " _talk_ " only for it to be them having sex and he leaving without a word. It tore her fucking heart apart, yet she never said anything. Her emerald green eyes that sparkled everyday with life radiating through them had become dull and boring every time she looked in the mirror. But she somehow had managed to keep up the happy persona that she had always had in front of friends and family. Not even Ino could see how much she was hurting. Of course said best friend that lived across the hall in the same apartment complex as her had never noticed how desperate Sakura was to end this pain.

Not even Naruto or Sai, even Sasuke had noticed. No one had, and no one will. Everyone thought she was okay and being alright without the copy-nin in her life. She'd cry herself to sleep on the days she knew that Kakashi wouldn't be by. She knew she had to stop this whole...thing? "Mess" is a better word. This whole big mess that she had let carry on too long. But she loved the sex and she feared that if she put a stop to this, he'd be out of her life for good. She didn't want that. She loved him so deeply with all of her being, but for fucks sake! Why couldn't he see he was tearing her apart too! He says one thing and his actions say another. He came there one night, drunk, saying he hates her for not letting him explain the situation. It had taken a hell of a lot of chakra to force him to stop talking. In the end she just let him have his way with her so he'd shut up. In the end he passed out next to her when he was finished. She couldn't sleep that whole night, just pretended to so he'd leave quietly when he was ready. But he didn't.

"Sakura, I know you're awake," he said and she tensed, immediately regretting it and trying to force herself to relax again so he'd hopefully think it was a muscle spasm.

When he realized she wasn't going to say anything he sat up, running his fingers through his silver locks while glancing at her form under the blankets. He noticed the way she was at the edge of the bed, as if she didn't want to be close to him. He was a little hurt by this and sighed. He took a moment and glanced around the room, taking time to look over everything lazily. He never really bothered to look around when he was here usually, too captivated by the petal-haired beauty every time. He loved her, he really did. But he could tell whatever he had said last night damaged them both beyond repair. Mentally facepalming himself, he decided to slide back into bed until he felt ready to deal with the slight pounding in his head.

Laying on his back he eyed her form suspiciously, she hadn't looked at him all morning and it bothered him deeply. Taking a deep breath, he rolled onto his right side, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her as close as he could to his form, resting his chin on top of her head. He felt her stiffen, and this time she did not relax. She hadn't moved at all, she didn't even breathe fearing she might cry. The next thing that came out of his mouth caught her by surprise.

"Sakura I'm sorry for what I said last night….I honestly don't remember what I said but I know it hurt you bad by the way you're acting," she silently let out the breath she didn't realize that she had been holding in. she wanted him gone, she wanted to escape, fearing she was going to lose the last bit of control she had to hold in her tears. He had his arm wrapped around her, her mind was racing on what she should do. She finally decided the moment he loosened his hold she'd head toward the bathroom in her small one-bedroom apartment and that would be that. He would leave and hopefully not return until next Sunday and it'd start all over again.

To her luck his hold loosened and she thanked the Gods for it. She quickly got up, brushing off his apology and casually picked up her oversized shirt from the night before and put it on.

"It's Monday morning and I have a double shift at the hospital today," Sakura lied while heading over to her dresser for some clothes so she could shower. Today was her day off but she sure as hell was not going to spend it having this conversation now/today.

"Sakura look at me" the copy nin had said sitting up onto the edge of her bed, pulling on his boxers. He got no reply, she was still sifting through her dresser pretending she had not heard him. He wiped his face with his hand feeling some stubbles debating if he should put his mask on that had been casted to the side of her pillow the night before. He decided against it since it was Sakura he was with. Standing up silently he strode over to her, pinning her against the dresser. "Sa-ku-ra," he growled near the based of her throat while she fought back a shiver, "It's not nice to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

"Kakashi please stop, I have to get to work" she mentally praised herself for not stumbling on her words. Maybe she could ask Tsunade if she could work today after all, just to avoid Kakashi. She turned as to make her way to the bathroom lightly pushing his arm down so she could pass. What caught her by surprise is that the copy nin had spun her to face him and pinned her back to the dresser.

"Kaka-" she had been cut off.

"Sakura, when I'm talking to you, I would at least expect you to look at me" his obsidian orb eyed her emerald ones aggressively through his silver locks. She felt herself flush at the way he stared at her, she decided on looking to the ground. She felt a strong calloused hand force her by her jaw to look back up at him. "I said look at me when I'm talking to you, Sakura _-chan_ ," that was it. She felt anger bubble in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about, _Sensei?_ " She felt his grip on her jaw tighten and saw his obsidian eye darken upon hearing her call him sensei. She smirked inwardly to herself knowing it would piss him off and maybe he'd leave her alone. To her surprise she heard a dark chuckle, feeling her heart drop to her stomach and fear spread all over her body. Uh oh.

"You, are playing a very dangerous game here Sakura-chan. I might have to punish you for it," he said letting go of her jaw and forcing the clean clothes she had been clutching to this whole time to the ground.

"Kakashi I need those so I can sho-" cut off again

"Shut up," she shivered. "You want to shower so much? Fine. You can shower," he said lifting her up and throwing her over his right shoulder.

"KAKASHI!" she yelled as her face flushed, "Put me down!" she said as she tried to wiggle free from his grasp.

He ignored her and continued to the bathroom cranking the shower on still holding her on his shoulder until he decided the water was warm enough. The copy nin had tightened his grip around her waist with his right arm to ensure she would not escape, though in reality she could if she really wanted to. He took note of how she really wasn't attempting to flee. Once satisfied with his grip on her, he used his left hand to start shimmying out of his boxers, only to be stopped by the medic nin pulling them back up with a flushed face. Growling, he brought his left hand up and smacked it against her bare ass cheek. She let out a squeak and a slight moan knowing her bottom would be an angry red in a matter of seconds.

"Be a good fucking girl and don't fight me, or your punishment will be worse," the silver haired man had said as he resumed taking off his boxers.

Once his boxers were off, he had set her down gently instantly regretting it because she had bolted out the door toward her bedroom. She looked back giddy as she realized she was soon home free, or so she thought.

The moment she faced forward and headed toward her bedroom door, she was pinned against it. Gasping, she tried to turn around, only to have her face pushed against the door and her arms pinned behind her back.

"Tsk, tsk tsk Sakura. Why are you trying to resist? You're only making your punishment worse since you've been nothing but a bad girl all morning," her thighs quivered at the sound of his low voice.

She felt her shirt being pushed up over her bottom but before she could say anything she felt a harsh intrusion enter her. Gasping trying not to moan as though it would encourage him she bit her lip to stay quiet though that was hardly working.

"Don't silence yourself princess, or I'll be rougher," he said with a lick to her ear hearing her gasp as his fingers explored her already soaking cavern. "Now, are you going to behave, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded feeling his erection pressing into her lower back. "Say it," Kakashi commanded.

"P-please," she moaned under him.

"Say it Sakura, and I'll do whatever you want me to do," he said shoving his fingers deeper to his that one spot that made her lose it every time.

"P-please Ka-Kakashi," she said as her eyes rolled back and her mouth hanging open.

"Sakura-chan, that's not how we ask, remember?" he said, pulling his fingers out, teasing her wet folds. She groaned at the partial loss of attention she was getting to her already soaking folds.

"H-hai...Ka-kashi-s-sama," he tilted his head back with a groan,

"Good girl," he said as he threw her over his shoulder once again and headed for the bathroom, this time she did not object.

"Two things," he said before slamming the bathroom door closed, "One, I love you very much and would love to have you in my life as my girlfriend once again," he said while her shocked face became cherry red. " And two, you have Mondays off," he said as he ripped off her shirt and slammed the bathroom door closed.


End file.
